


Our Precious Little Brother

by LapisLazuli13



Series: For My Little Cinnamon Rolls (mostly about Nico di Angelo) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Fluff, Nico is a precious little cinnamon roll, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: Just a short story when Hazel meets Bianca and they have a long conversation. Mostly about their precious brother.





	Our Precious Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna write something about this imaginary situation: Hazel and Bianca meet each other and they spend all the time to talk about Nico, their precious brother.

#  **[Oneshot] Our Precious Little Brother.**

…

Hazel didn’t know where she was, or how did she get here.

It was a white room, with a door, two windows without glass. A queen-sized bed with grey and white blankets, two pillows. A small table, two couches, and on the table was a blue vase with five black roses. A rare and unique color of rose, she thought. But that didn’t help anything.

The room was neither cold nor warm. It wasn’t scary, but Hazel wouldn’t describe it as cozy either. It was just simply… plain.

Hazel blinked. Should she open the door or not? It could lead to another place. More or less dangerous. She can’t risk choosing. She died once. She didn’t want to come back to Asphodel when the time hasn’t come yet.

Before she could think about the next step, the door opened.

Standing there was a black-haired girl, her hair was done in a simple braid. She was wearing white and black clothes, a short bow at her back. They looked into each other’s eyes, and Hazel gasped.

The girl had Nico’s eyes. The same dark brown color that was almost black, and as deep as the bottomless abyss. But her eyes were slightly different from him. It looked… a little bit warmer, and slightly bigger.

Hazel thought she knew who was she.

_Bianca di Angelo. Nico’s biological sister._

“Hello,” the braided girl smiled at Hazel when she stepped inside. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hazel Levesque.”

…

“Did I die?” It was the first thing Hazel let out of her mouth.

Then she suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit her really hard. Is that the first thing she cares about? She knew Bianca’s dead. And she’s dead too, once. They could meet at their father’s realm, couldn’t they?

Even though Hazel had no idea if a child of Hades and a daughter of Pluto can go to the same place after death.

“No,” Bianca laughed. “You’re still alive. Nico can’t save you just for three short years. It has to be at least ten times more than that.”

“So where am I?” Hazel questioned. “And you’re Bianca di Angelo, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am,” The girl nodded. “I’m Nico’s other sister. And you’re with me, at least now.”

This wasn’t the answer that Hazel wanted to know.

“Where are you?”

“With you.”

“Where are we?” Hazel started to lose her patience.

“Together in the same room,” Bianca let out a small chuckle, and Hazel thought she should feel a little bit angry at the other girl, but she didn’t. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. Honestly, I don’t have the vaguest idea where is this place.”

“Then I guess you don’t know how to escape either.” The golden-eyed girl sighed.

“Yeah, I don’t,” Bianca smiled, slightly shaking her head. “But I know you’ll get out of here when it’s the time. Now, shall we talk for a while?”

“About what?” Hazel hesitated. She knew this girl was Bianca, but that didn’t mean she _knew her in person_. Actually, this was the first time she met her. The only connection between them was Nico.

“Our precious little brother, of course,” Bianca sat down and gestured for Hazel to do the same. “It’s the only person that we both know and love for the rest of our lives.”

“He loves you,” Hazel dryly said, even though she didn’t mean her voice to sound harsh like that. Might be there’s a very small amount of jealousy, too. “I mean, he always loves you. No past tense. It’s a fact.”

She tried not to notice a kettle and two cups with saucers suddenly appeared from nowhere. The kettle was pouring tea into the cups by some invisible hand.

“And the same for me,” Bianca nodded while taking a cup. “I can never forget him. I miss him for every second I breathe.” She drank a sip and smiled again. “The tea is great. You should try.”

Hazel decided not to ask for detail about the breathing part. “So what do you want to talk about him?”

She didn’t really want to touch the suspicious tea, but she drank a little bit nonetheless. It was surprisingly good. Bianca didn’t lie to her about this.

“How’s he doing?” Bianca questioned. “And I don’t want a simple answer like _“He’s fine.”_ or _“He’s doing well.”_. Tell me everything you know about him, please.”

 _‘She said it when she’s the one who gave me such short and useless answers.’_ Hazel thought, but then she decided to ignore that. She spent at least fifteen minutes to tell Bianca almost everything she knew about Nico. Gods, she was usually a quiet girl. She has never ever thought she could talk that much in such a short period of time.

Bianca was satisfied when Hazel stopped to catch some breaths. “Thank you. You love him so much, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Hazel made the first smile since the moment she was inside the room. “Words can’t describe my feeling for him. He helped me get out of Asphodel. He protects me. He loves me with his pure heart and says that I’m his sister so I deserve a chance too. He is a wonderful person.”

“I know,” Bianca giggled, her eyes radiated a warm light, filled with fondness. “Since the moment he was still a little annoying boy, I knew he’ll be a great human being. I was right. He is the bravest person I have ever known. I’m so proud to be his sister.”

“So am I,” Hazel nodded in agreement with the black-haired girl. She just finished her cup and the kettle was filling it again. “Getting to know him is the best thing happened to my life.”

“It’s more than just knowing him,” Bianca warmly smiled. “You’re his sister. You mean so much to him. Much more than you can imagine.”

“I don’t think I could compare to you,” Hazel sighed. She looked a little bit sad when she let her fingers play with her hair, a habit she did whenever she felt uneasy. “He’s willing to do anything for you. He tried to summon your ghost a thousand times. He went to the Underworld just to find you. But he found me instead.”

“He wasn’t disappointed with that, believe me,” the daughter of Hades shook her head. “You’re a great sister. A sweet and caring girl, a dependable friend. If only we could meet each other in real life…”

Now Hazel knew what this could be. A dream. A very realistic dream in which she can feel the warm steam of tea touched her skin, the slightly cold atmosphere around her, the soft coating of the couch.

But it’s not real. It could never be real.

Bianca’s dead. Nico was desperate to find his sister, and that’s the reason why he found Hazel. If Bianca didn’t die, so Nico wouldn’t have gone to the Underworld to find her. Hazel will never be found in this case.

The thought made her chest ache with pain. It was faint, but it’s still hurt. The taste of pain can almost be felt on Hazel’s tongue.

The tea suddenly became bitter.

“We can never meet in real life,” she swallowed the distasteful feeling down her throat, putting the cup down to its saucer. “Your death is the reason why I can come back to life again. Nico didn’t try to find me purposely. I’m just an incident.”

“No, you’re not,” Bianca raised an eyebrow. She looked so alike to Nico. She died when she was 12, so a younger female Nico was more accurate. “You’re never an incident. Gods, not only Nico but also you have some problems with self-esteem.”

“He is so brave, so strong, and somewhat reckless. He breaks so many laws of both Camps, the normal world, and even the Underworld – our father’s realm. I could never be like him,” Hazel explained, looking down at her hands on her thighs. “And I think you share more characteristics with him than me. You’re a courageous girl. I don’t think I am.”

“No cowardly person can stand against a powerful Titan. And no weakling can spend years in the Field of Asphodel wandering and think about their mistakes without getting crazy. You’re a hero, Hazel Levesque. Don’t you dare argue with me about that.”

Bianca told her while looking straight into her eyes, every word was calm and marked with strong certainty, her tone held no room for argument.

“… Alight, I get it,” Hazel sighed, but actually, she felt better. “But we’re not here to talk about me, right? We should come back to the topic.”

“You’re an important part of our brother’s life. We can talk about you too.” Bianca smiled. “Hey, but I wanna hear more about him. You said that he’s gay, didn’t you?”

“He is,” Hazel nodded, then hesitatingly added. “Listen to me, Bianca. I know we’re both 40s’ children, and maybe this kind of… _preferences_ weren’t accepted at our time, but…”

“I know what you’re going to say,” Bianca waved her hand to cut Hazel off with an amused smile. “Oh God, Hazel, I will never hate him because of his sexuality. Actually, that information makes me love him more. And it’s interesting because I can imagine Nico as a little cutie that needs someone to hold him in their arms and protect him. That’s such a sweet sight. Do you know who’s his crush or lover? Tell me please ~”

“He had a crush on Percy,” The curly-haired girl shrugged after letting out a sigh of relief. “But he said he’s over him. Now… I think there’s something suspicious between him and that Apollo’s son, Will Solace. He hasn’t admitted anything to me.”

“He will. He can’t keep a single secret from me, and it’s the same with you,” the black-haired girl chuckled. “And when it’s the time, please do a shovel talk for me.”

“I will,” Now it’s Hazel’s turn to chuckle. “Gods, I love that part. A special way to show how much I love him and I’ll never forgive anyone if they hurt him.”

Of course, she will do that talk with Will Solace or whoever that wants to keep her brother’s heart. It has broken too many times, and she won’t let it happen again, even just one more time.

“You should do that,” Bianca nodded in agreement. “I know you’re so sweet and caring and charming, but you can be terrifying if you want. I could too. We’re children of the God of Underworld and all scary stuff, after all.”

“You don’t need to remind me,” the curly-haired girl let out a giggle. “Though I’m more about wealth and treasures, I know I could do that.”

“It’s good to know,” Bianca decided. “Now can you tell me more about his friends? Reyna, Jason, etc. I know he has people who care so much about him. He’s just too dense to see that fact. When you come back, you should spend the time to let him open up his own feelings. He bottles up things for too long. It could slowly kill him from inside.” Her voice was full of concern and care.

“Of course I will. It’s my pleasure to take care of our brother,” Hazel nodded. “And okay, I’ll tell you more about his friends. Actually, I think I, Reyna and Jason are more into _Nico’s protection squad_. We’re all a little bit overprotective of him.”

…

Hazel didn’t know how much time has passed by since she started to talk about the whole _Nico’s protection squad_ thing. Jason was a praetor and a dependable friend, can’t doubt it, but sometimes he could have quite foolish ideas, too.

“That one is adorable. I don’t mind having a place in this squad,” the daughter of Hades chuckled. “And Reyna really sounds like a badass girl. If she isn’t a praetor of Camp Jupiter, I definitely will invite her to join our sisterhood of Artemis.”

“Talk about it…” Hazel hesitated. “Why did you join Artemis’ huntresses in the first place? You didn’t really want to leave Nico alone, do you?”

“Oh God, no!” Bianca widened her eyes, a sad and hurtful look crossed her face. “Of course I can never leave Nico alone! It’s just… You know, I take care of him during the time we’re in the Lotus Hotel. We didn’t know how much time passed by, we didn’t age in this place, but we still can feel it’s a very long period. And I’m tired of being both a sister and a single parent. I miss my mother, and I hate my own father – though at this time I had no idea who he really was. And… I’m scared to die. Being a huntress of Artemis includes immortality. And I cannot turn down this offer. It was like once in a lifetime chance. I just didn’t think too much. I didn’t really care about Nico’s feelings. And I had to pay for my choice. A very expensive price.”

“It costs your life,” Hazel sighed, feeling all strength suddenly leave her body for a moment. She could feel the melancholy filled Bianca’s voice when she said all those things to her. “I agree. Very overpriced.”

“But it opened other doors. For me. For Nico. And for you, too,” the black-haired girl sadly smiled before she brightened up. “I don’t regret this if you ask me. We can’t always have all the things we want without giving up something.”

“He wasn’t willing to give up on you.”

“He has to. Sometimes even the son of the Underworld God can’t control the death. My father… our father can’t stop my mother’s death either. It’s a natural thing. We need to follow the rules.”

“If you say so,” now that’s the turn for the cinnamon-haired girl made a sad smile. “But I didn’t. I escaped from the Field of Asphodel. Our father… I think he turned a blind eye to this.”

“Nico helped you. He was the first one who broke the laws. A really reckless kid. But I admire him for this action. And for so many choices he made in his life. Our brother really doesn’t have any self-preservation.”

“That’s why we need _Nico’s protection squad_.” Hazel laughed.

“Can’t argue,” Bianca nodded. “More tea?”

“Thanks.” Now Hazel was totally comfortable with the invisible servant.

**…**

**..**

**.**

When Hazel woke up, she had the familiar feeling of not knowing where she was. Again.

But then everything started to make sense. The infirmary room. The purple shirt of Camp Jupiter. Her boyfriend’s worried face and his big smile when she blinked at him. The relieved sigh came from Reyna.

“You’re back. Oh my God, we’re worried to death,” Frank told her, relief filled his tone. “How do you feel?”

“I’m good. What happened?” She tried to sit up. It looked like she had no physical damages. What’s wrong with her?

“You hit your head on a rock when you felt from a tree,” Reyna informed her, frowning slightly. “Though I have no idea why did you climb on it in the first place. You’re not the climbing type, as far as I know.”

Hazel didn’t have the faintest idea either. But she thought it’s not the time to find out the whole situation.

“We think you had a concussion,” Frank said, running his fingers through her hair in a tender way. “Do you still remember me? I could die if you don’t, so please say yes.”

“Of course I remember all of you. And I think should ask Jason some questions,” Hazel chuckled when she touched her head. It didn’t hurt, so she’ll be fine. “He’s an expert in this field.”

Both Reyna and Frank had a good laugh with her comment.

“I had a very long and strange dream,” She told them when they stopped laughing. “But it’s a quite pleasant one. I met Bianca.”

“Bianca?” Reyna frowned again. “You mean… _Bianca di Angelo_ , Nico’s other sister?”

Hazel nodded, a small smile appeared on her face.

“But… how?” Frank was confused. “I think she’s dead.”

“She is,” Hazel confirmed. “Now I’d like to make an Iris Messenger to my dear brother. Both of you can stay, so I can tell the story just once. It saves time.”

“Alright.” Frank nodded and grabbed her hand, entwined their fingers together. Reyna took a drachma and gave it to Hazel.

“I’d like to see my brother, Nico di Angelo. Dear Iris, please take my coin.” She said sincerely. She’s still unfamiliar with this Greek technique, but Iris accepted her request anyway.

“Hazel?” Nico’s voice was full of joy. She smiled when she saw his face brightened up at their appearance. “And Reyna with Frank too! I miss you guys!”

“Long time no see!” Jason exclaimed behind Nico. “I’m glad you call us!”

He and her brother were in the middle of a practice, she could tell that. Nico was in the arena, with his Stygian sword in his hand, sweat on his skin. He was shirtless.

She secretly admired his toned body. He was no more a scrawny kid. Now he grew up few inches since the last time she met him, his skin came back to its olive tone and it looked healthier. He cut his hair and his delicate features were no longer hidden under his shaggy black hair. His dark and sharp eyes were really captivating.

Nico was a handsome boy, she told herself. “I miss you. Can I have some words?”

“Of course,” the son of Hades smiled. “Every time you need, I’m here for you, sis.”

Her heart melted at his words. Beautiful appearance with a golden heart, what a perfect combination. Hazel’ll kill anyone that dares to hurt her brother.

_Her and Bianca’s precious brother._

“Actually it’s a long story. I had a little concussion, but I’m fine now,” she smiled reassuringly when his eyebrows knitted together. “And in my dream, I met your sister Bianca.”

Nico’s eyes widened at her. “You did what?”

“I met your sister. And we have a very delightful conversation. With a lot of information. About you.” She chuckled. “Do you want to hear my story?”

“Of course yes!” Nico nodded and sat up. Jason did the same beside him. “I’m listening.”

And she told him and their friends about the meeting with Bianca. About what did they talk to each other, how strange the room was, how Bianca smiled whenever Nico’s name was mentioned. And of course, how much both of them loves him.

Nico’s eyes were watery after she finished her story.

“I have never thought…” He let out a heavy breath before continuing. “You two can actually meet and talk about me. It could be a very sweet and warm sight for me. I wish that I could be in this room with the two of you.”

“You must have to hit your head on a rock first,” Hazel joked. “Or a brick.” She added on when she saw Jason’s face.

The blond grimaced at her. “You don’t say, Hazel.”

“My pleasure.” She suddenly realized how much she missed both of them. And the others too. She had to pay a visit to Half-Blood Camp soon.

“Anyway, I really enjoy talking to her,” she smiled at him. “Your sister was truly a lovable girl. You’re so lucky to have her. If only…”

“Don’t say so,” Nico smiled at her, slightly shaking his head. “You’re my sister too. I’m lucky to have both of you. You’re always my dear sister. Nothing can change that fact.”

“Could you not be that perfect to me?” Hazel laughed, a wave of joy washed over her body. “If you’re not my brother, I might fall for you. Don’t take that personal, Frank. I always love you.”

“Of course I won’t. Nico is my good friend. I understand.” Frank nodded.

“Good. Because I don’t really want to repeat a _shovel talk_ with you, dear Frank.” The black-haired boy smirked.

Frank smiled back at him. “One time is far than enough. I’m good, thank you.”

“Now we mention it…” Hazel grinned. “What’s going on between you and that Apollo boy, Nico?”

She swore that she saw his cheeks reddened. “Nothing! We’re just friends!”

“Yeah, and Will kissed him yesterday,” Jason rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to hide his grin. “And he sings a goodnight song for Nico every night. They went to the lake all day last weekend to have a small picnic. Totally just friends.”

“Jason!” Nico scowled at the blond, but the son of Jupiter just smirked.

“I’m telling the truth, my friend. And when we’re _just friends_ too, can I have those privileges?”

“Great.” Hazel widely smiled at her brother. “When can I have a _shovel talk_?”

“You can’t!” Nico stared at her.

“Why can you have a _shovel talk_ with my boyfriend but I can’t have another one with your _soon-to-be boyfriend_?” She tilted her head innocently. “Don’t be so mean. I definitely will have my own talk with this Apollo boy. Or anyone that wants to capture your heart.”

“You’re not…” Nico mumbled defeatedly, his cheeks were bright red.

“I am. And I will,” Hazel confirmed. “We’re done with this. No more arguing.”

“… Alright.” Nico rolled his eyes. At this time, Percy entered the almost empty arena.

“Hazel?” He yelled when he saw her face through the IM. “Long time no see! And Frank too! And Reyna! What a lovely day!”

“We’re gonna finish this conversation soon,” Reyna nodded at the Poseidon boy, the corner of her lips slightly curved up to a barely-smile. “What a shame. Sorry, you’re not our type to hold a long conversation.”

“Why are you guys so mean to me?! Since the time Nico told me that I’m not his type, and this whole _Percy-isn’t-my-type_ started.” Percy complained.

“You’re never my type if that isn’t clear to you,” Frank told him.

“I didn’t ask you.”

“You’re not my type either,” Jason smirked.

“Not you too, Grace! I think we’re friends!”

“You two can be friends because you’re not his type.” Nico laughed. Jason high-fived with him.

“Alright. I think you guys have some practice that needs to be done. See you later.” Hazel decided to end the IM before Percy started whining.

“Goodbye. Love you, sis,” Nico smiled at her. “Miss you guys. I’ll pay a visit to Camp Jupiter as soon as possible.”

“We’re looking forward to it!” Reyna shouted before their images faded.

…

“So, that’s the whole story, right?” Will asked when Nico finished talking.

“This is the fifth time I told this. Please don’t make me do this anymore.” Nico nodded and complained.

“I won’t. And that’s a very interesting situation,” the son of Apollo smiled at him. “Do you think we should ask Clovis about this?”

“You just confirmed my suspicion that blonds think alike,” Nico grinned triumphantly. “Both Annabeth and Jason suggested the same thing.”

“Because we’re smart.” The blond boy smirked.

“I don’t doubt Annabeth’s intelligence, but in your and Jason’s cases, we need to consider it strictly,” the son of Hades faked a thinking face. “Anyway, Hazel isn’t in a danger. And I don’t want to repeat my story again today. It can wait.”

“Sure, as you wish,” Will chuckled. “So what do you want to do now?”

“Dinner. I’m hungry. Mostly thirsty, because I talked too much,” the black-haired boy shrugged. “Wanna come to dinner with me?”

“Thought you’ll never ask,” Will grinned. “My pleasure, Death Boy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Okay, Sunshine.”

_“That’s worse.”_

“You’re so hard to satisfy,” Will frowned. “So how about _significant other_?”

“If you’re anything that is _significant_ to me, it must be _annoyance_ ,” Nico snorted when he stood up. “Come with me. It’s quite late. I want French fries today.”

“I think Camp doesn’t allow unhealthy food.” The voice of the Apollo’s son was skeptical but amused at the same time.

“No one can stop me from getting whatever food I want.”

“I want one too, darling,” Will winked at him. Nico sighed.

“Sure. With one condition: Don’t call me by nicknames. At least for tonight.”

“Alright.”

…

**_End oneshot._ **


End file.
